


Some Mistakes

by Latch4life



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch4life/pseuds/Latch4life
Summary: A one-off of what really happened after Tessa and Scott clinched gold in Pyeongchang.ORShe swore it had meant nothing. It was just a lapse in judgment, caused by the high of the moment and a few too many glasses of red wine.





	Some Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Virtue and Moir fic because I’ve been entranced by them since the Olympics. I have an idea for a longer story, but figured I’d test this out with a fluffy one-off piece. Please let me know your thought!

It had been a mistake.

A wonderful, glorious, amazing, life-altering, incredible... mistake.

_You may think I'm wrong for you_  
_And you're wrong for me_  
_To look at us on paper_  
_I would have to agree  
_

She swore it had meant nothing. It was just a lapse in judgment, caused by the high of the moment and a few too many glasses of red wine.

And yet, she couldn't get it out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried to focus on the choreography at hand, all's she could think about was his breath on her skin, his hands in her hair, his mouth against her throat...

_It could have been the moon light_  
_Or it could have been the wine_  
_But the way that we were acting_  
_Hell it could have been the moon shine_  


They hadn't talked about it since. The morning after, they were a fumble of tangled limbs and mumbled pleasantries, awkward giggles and flushed faces.

_"So yeah... I guess I'll see you later then," He murmured, unsure whether to hug her or kiss her. Awkwardly, he reached for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before he slipped from the room, his sneakers still in his other hand._

In fact, he claimed that he just had to support the women's hockey team tonight, but she suspected he just wasn't ready to face her, to hold her hand, to deal with what had transpired between them just a few nights ago. 

_”We did it, T!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms for the umpteenth time that night. They were officially Olympic Champions again, and had ducked behind the curtains, away from prying eyes to have a moment for themselves._

_”I can't believe it!" She squealed, her face buried in the crook of his neck as he squeezed her tightly. "Everything we've worked for... we did it, Scott. Me and you - we did it!"_

_He pulled back slightly, his warm hands settling on either side of her face in a way he had done hundreds of times before. Yet, this time felt different. His eyes were so fierce, so full of passion and excitement. Wordlessly, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in the moment as his lips gently brushed her nose, her hands lingering on the back of his neck._

_For years, people had suspected they were a couple. For years, the denied it. They dated other people and kept their relationship as platonic as possible for two gorgeous best friends. Occasionally, she'd catch him looking at her in a way that felt a bit more than friendly, or their hands would linger a little longer than necessary, but they had pushed those thoughts aside with only one singular goal: gold. Now, they had it and they had this moment._

_"You and me." He whispered, voice uncharacteristically shaky as he breathed her in. It was a moment unlike any they had ever shared and he couldn't hold back any longer, finally crushing his mouth to hers. He kissed her feverishly, their lips and tongues entwining in a dance that they had never practiced but already perfected._

_"God Tess..." He gasped, pulling back just slightly, before she crushed her mouth back to his, unable to get enough of the feel of him. Her hands rifled through his hair, so caught up in the moment that she felt like she was melting into him._

_Twenty years had led them to this moment. Twenty years of highs and lows. Twenty years of repressed feelings. Twenty years of waiting. Twenty years of friendship._

_"Scott..." She whispered, pulling back with tears still lingering in her eyes. "We won the Olympics...our medals...we're kissing."_

_“I know, Tess. This is crazy." He laughed, finally disentangling from her embrace. "Let's go get those medals."_

_And oh we're do we go from here_  
_I don't know_  
_But baby one thing's clear_  
_Some mistakes are too much fun_  
_To only make once_  


"Tessa, look at him!" Someone laughed, pointing to a nearby screen where she saw Scott, his arms outstretched, beer in hand, heckling the hockey refs. "I can't believe he skipped gala practice to go drink and watch hockey."

She laughed, shaking her head as Scott goofed off on camera, seemingly having forgotten about her. Already. Now she remembered why they had never gone here before...Twenty years of partnership and friendship down the drain because of one moment of weakness. How could she have been so foolish?

_"Scott, I told you, I don't need a chaperone. I can get back to my room alone," She giggled, her fingers entwined with his as they made their way through the Olympic village. "I didn't drink THAT much."_

_"So you'd rather be alone?" He challenged, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her, his eyes drifting to her lips. They hadn't kissed again since the other night, chalking it up to the energy of their winning moment. But God, he'd be lying if he said he thought about anything but her lips on his. He had won a gold medal just days ago, but was pretty sure the highlight of his Olympic experience was kissing Tessa in the hallway after their free dance._

_Giggling, she tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, making him stop in to pose near one of many sets of Olympic rings. "Here, take a selfie with me." She laughed, her heart halting in her chest as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She could feel his strong body, his warm breath against her neck in the cold winter's night. She snapped the picture, turning slightly in his arms, the alcohol having lowered her inhibitions. "The other night..."_

_"We won the Olympics!" He interjected, lifting a hand to brush a stray hair from her eyes._

_"And?"_

_And...it was awesome!" He teased, his eyes settling on her pouty bottom lip. God, how he wanted to kiss her again._

_"Scott...you kissed me." She blushed, her fingers coming to touch her lips. “You really kissed me.”_

_”You kissed me back!"_

_"You're not wrong there, Moir." She giggled, her face burning at the memory, the electricity between them turning her legs to jelly. "We were just excited..."_

_”I want to kiss you again," He husked out, licking his lips. “Really kiss you.”_

_”Let's go inside," She whispered, the sound of her heart echoing in her own ears as she led him the short distance to her room. As tipsy as she was, she wasn’t ready for pictures of them kissing to be splashed across the Internet. She didn’t know what was happening here, and she certainly wasn’t ready to talk about it in public. "Well, here we are..."_

_She was cut off by his lips on hers, his toned body crushing against hers and practically pinning her to the door. "Scott... wait...inside." She gasped, struggling with the door handle as his lips slid down her neck._

_As soon as the door slammed behind them, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, setting every inch of her skin ablaze beneath his fingertips. "God..." She gasped, as he helped her peel off her shirt, stumbling backwards onto the bed. His shirt followed and she knew that although this shouldn't happen, she was no longer in control. The last two years had been about sacrifice and denial, and now she was ready to celebrate, to feel, to give in to temptation._

_”Tess...sweet Tess... are you sure?" He asked between frantic kisses, his jeans already on the floor as he settled his body weight above her._

_"I want you Scott...so bad." She admitted, his lips crashing into hers as the rest of his body followed suit._

___And oh you have the same effect_  
_I know I'll just keep coming back_  
_Some mistakes are too much fun_  
_To only make once_  


__

"T! Hey...Ready for this gala?" He asked, his hand instinctively finding the small of her back as he met her at the rink's entrance.

"Scott...yeah, I mean hi...I mean how was the hockey game? I mean I saw you on TV but I hope it was fun." She rambled, her teeth nervously sinking into her bottom lip.

"Fun, yeah," He laughed, unable to deal with the tension between them. "I think we should talk..."

"Yeah I guess." She shifted foot to foot, her eyes lingering anywhere but his. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

"I think it does," He shook his head, his adorable hair falling in every direction. "Tess, the other night...it was...amazing."

"Shouldn't have happened." She blurted out at the same time, watching as his face twisted into a sad grimace. "Wait, you thought it was amazing?"

__

_Well there are things in life that I regret_  
_And even more that haven't happened yet_  
_But it would be a shame if our little fling_  
_Always stayed a onetime thing_  


"Of course," He laughed, running his hand through his hair. God, she wanted to be that hand. "But if you want to pretend like it didn't happen..."

"NO!" She giggled, trying to play it cool. "I mean...it was... amazing."

His lips spread into a smile as he eyed her, the sparkly red dress hugging her every perfect curve. "I've wanted to do that with you before I even knew what that was."

“Really?” She asked incredulously, equal parts flattered and flabbergasted. 

“C’mon Tess, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen...inside and out.”

“Scott...”

“Now is when you tell me I’m the most beautiful man you’ve ever see...” His words were cut short by her lips tentatively pressing against his. This kiss was much less frenzied than any they had shared just a few nights prior, but spoke so much more. 

His warm hands caressed her cheeks, their mouths moving in a rhythm they never realized they always knew. 

_Some mistakes are too much fun_  
_To only make once_  
_Love like this is too much fun_  
_To only make once_  


Kissing him, she was sure of one thing. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
